We could of had it all
by secretwriter67
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been best friends since Kindergarden, can their relationship withhold anything?   Kiddie!Klaine, AU. RATED T for later chapters


**Disclaimer: I own Glee**

**Description: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends, but can their relationship survive highschool? **

_I've read a lot of baby!Klaine fics, and may I just say they are freaking adorable; I thought I would make my own. It's basically just their relationship from 5 to highschool. Eventual Kurt/Blaine, of course. _

_This is AU, Blaine dosen't go to Dalton in this fic, and of course, Blaine and Kurt have already met and the whole staircase scene dosen't happen. Also Blaine has a little sister in this. _

**Warnings: None in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><em> 1997 (Kurt &amp; Blaine are both five years old) <em>

_Lima Elmentary School _

"Blaine, now remember that thing I told you about biting." Rochelle Anderson whispered to her son. "Don't do it Blaine Anderson! If mommy gets a call, she'll be very mad."

Blaine nodded a little. His mother leaned down to kiss his cheek and Blaine backed away. "Mommy, no kisses." Blaine groaned. "Cousin Eli said i'll get made fun of if I let you kiss me." The little boy's eyes widened.

"Okay, Okay," His mother laughed, "I'll be right outside to pick you up."

"Bye mommy, love you." Blaine waved his mother off.

"Bye." His mother chuckled.

Blaine didn't watch his mom leave, instead, he went right to the two boy's that was standing next to the play kitchen. "Hi, my name is Blaine." Blaine waved to to the boys.

"Hi, I'm Finn." The extremly tall boy with a runny nose waved.

The tan boy with the mohawk stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave Blaine a nod. "My name is Noah, but don't call me Noah, call me Puck." He grumbled. "If you call me Noah, i'll break your hand." Noa- Puck, warned.

Blaine decided he'd stay away from Puck.

* * *

><p><em>Recess <em>

Blaine liked school. He was put at the triangle table;Finn and Puck was sitting there too, and some little boy with a barbie doll. Blaine felt sorry for the little boy; He came late, and he was crying really hard. Blaine assumed he didn't want to leave his mommy. He also felt sorry for him because Puck and another boy named Dave were laughing at him; They were only laughing at him because he had the barbie doll with him.

Blaine was now at recess; He really didn't like recess, it was lonely. Finn and Puck were playing with Dave, who Blaine decided he didn't like. So, Blaine settled on playing with a small group of girls.

Rachel, Brittany, and Mercedes were there names. They were all very nice; Rachel was kind of weird though, all she talked about was herself.

After spending a few minutes with the girls, Blaine decided he couldn't play with them. Rachel was just about to make him pull his hair out; So Blaine apoligized to the two other girl's, and went to find someone else.

Now, the little boy was just innocently walking around the schoolyard, hoping he could make a new friend. Preferably one who wouldn't annoy him. Blaine walked across the schoolyard to the orange playground. Kicking a lone rock as he went.

"It's mine!" He heard a voice cry, he looked up from the rock he was kicking to see the source of the cries.

It was that little boy with the barbie doll; Only now, the barbie doll was being lifted over his head by Dave. The little boy was jumping up trying to grab it; Blaine could see tears streaming down his face. Maybe he should help the boy. He couldn't just stand and watch as the little boy cried, but then again, Dave was a lot bigger then him.

"Jump for it little girl." Dave laughed.

Blaine couldn't let Dave do that. He nervously walked over to the swingset, where Dave and the little boy were located. "Hey, leave him alone." Blaine ordered nervously, Dave turned his head and looked at Blaine.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dave laughed.

At this point the little boy was staring at Blaine in wonder. "I'll tell the teacher. My cousin Eli said you could get in big trouble if you get told on." Blaine informed the bully.

"Tattle Tell." Dave mumbled, he threw the barbie doll at the little boys face; It hit his face, and fell to the ground. "Fine, some stupid little girl isn't worth it anways." Dave hissed. He turned around and ran off.

Blaine approached the little boy; He was now rubbing his cheek, and trying his best to wipe his eyes. Blaine reached down and picked up the doll; He handed it to the little brunette.

"It's okay, Dave is just a meanie face." Blaine smiled.

The little boy sniffed, and nodded. "I've noticed, thanks for saving my dolly." Kurt pouted. "Should I give you a hug? My mommy said when people do nice things, you give them hugs."

"You can if you want." Blaine shrugged.

The little boy quickly embraced Blaine in a hug; He did it so fast, Blaine could barely react. "What's your name?" the boy asked.

"My name is Blaine, what's yours?" Blaine responded.

"Kurt." Kurt smiled.

Kurt was very fancy, Blaine noticed. The curly haired boy had seen fancy people before when his dad had one of his parties. Kurt's clothes were a little girly, but Blaine didn't say anything. The brunette's hair was carefully combed back; Not to mention he didn't have a speck of dirt on him

Blaine looked at himself; His clothes didn't match, his hair was messy, and he was covered in grass stains. It was obvious both little boys were complete opposites.

"Where'd you get the barbie doll?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked down at the doll. "My mommy got it for me." He smiled. "My daddy wanted to get me a football instead, but I don't like football; so my mommy sneaked this into the cart."

"Oh, so have you made any friends?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head slowly. "No, people don't seem to like me." He whispered, twirling the barbie's platinum blond hair. "Well, there's that Rachel girl, but she annoys me."

Blaine nodded knowingly, and then smiled up at the boy. "We could be friends, if you'd like."

"Really, you'd be my friend?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah!" Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

Kurt quickly linked arms with Blaine and started walking.

"So what would you like to do?" Kurt asked.

* * *

><p>Blaine found out a lot about Kurt. The little boy liked: Princess movies, shopping with his mom, and he liked to sing. Blaine told him stuff to and two boys were quickly good friends by the time school ended.<p>

Blaine was walking out of the school holding him mom's hand, when she looked down at her son. "Anything interesting happen at school today Bee?" Rochelle asked her oldest child.

"Yes mommy," Blaine giggled, "I made a new friend his name is Kurt!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?<strong>

**It isn't perfect, it's 3 in the morning, but I just wanted to finish this. **

**It will get better, promise :D**


End file.
